Bandies
by Legit The Ninja
Summary: Highschool AU, Destiel. Band fic. Dean and Cas are two kids in band who never bothered to notice each other. Until now. Rated M for eventual smut. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1- This One Time, In Band Class

A/N: Hi :-) Band kid Destiel fic, hot damn. This is rather short chaptered, do bear with me. The basis of this fic is inspired by the actions of a friend and I, so I'll make sure to tell fact from fiction for you. And fair warning, this is written in American English, so when I say 'quite' I mean very, not a little. One last thing, I apologize in advance to any trumpet players out there. Have fun ~

Castiel sighed to himself.

How could he gave forgotten his clarinet?

He's had band class on A days for three years, and has been playing the damned thing for seven. But whatever. His teacher was very easy-going, and probably wouldn't mind.

He huffed in his seat as the teacher began calling out attendance.

"Novak, Gabriel." The teacher called as he looked up in the rows. "Bright-eyed and bushy tailed as always, I see?" Gabriel rolled his eyes and Castiel giggled. Gabriel was hardly 'bright-eyed and bushy tailed'. Unlike Cas, Gabriel hated music and was only in the class this semester because the county required a fine arts credit for graduation, and there was no way Gabriel would end up in Pottery with crazy Ms. Harvelle.

"Cas?" The teacher addressed him much more informally than he had his brother, as the two were much more familiar. "No instrument today?"

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Crowley." Castiel replied, starting intently at the floor.

"That's quite alright. Just not exactly what I'd expect out of my first chair. Mind sitting in the back today?"

Cas muttered an unhappy "No." And moved his belongings to a chair in the last row, one with a very vandalized and dilapidated stand. Cas drowned out the rest of attendance, until the very end when a sandy-haired boy sat next to him. Cas recognized him immediately as one of the cocky, obnoxious trumpet players that gave the whole brass section a bad reputation. Cas thought he was somewhere around fourth chair, and Mr. Crowley always addressed him by just his last name, Winchester.

"Hey Cas." The green-eyed boy smiled at Cas.

'Shit.' Cas thought. 'What's his name? Don? Dan? Dean? DEAN. HIS NAME IS DEAN.'

"Hi Dean." Castiel smiled back.

Dean chucked and bit his lip, a small act Cas couldn't help but notice. "I didn't know first chair woodwind players knew how to forget their instruments." Dean teased, poking fun at the wiry boy who sat beside him.

"Well, I guess we all have our days." Castiel replied, keeping a dignified stature.

After a moment of listening to the ensemble practice their D tetra chords, Dean licked his lips and chucked. "Hey Cas, aren't woodwinds supposed to be really dorky? Because, not gonna lie, you're like fuck hot."

Castiel had been surprised, because no one had ever made any sort of pass at him before. But he wanted to remain confident.

"Hey Dean, aren't trumpet players supposed to be douches? Because you're kind of flattering me."  
"We are douches." Dean said with a wink.

Although the evident self-loathing that was being portrayed was rather humorous to the juvenile musician, Castiel had his thoughts firmly placed on his newfound companion's previous comment. The one that tagged him as 'fuck hot'. Cas was known to have, as some crudely put it, sex hair. But he was fairly certain that that particular trait was not what Dean was referring to. Or was too specific, rather. Castiel believed this meant that Dean found him to be quite attractive. Dean himself was rather easy on the eyes, with killer green eyes and messy blond hair, so if Dean was attracted to Cas, that would be okay with him.

The two wanted to avoid as much chastisement as possible, so only spoke briefly between sets and numbers, mainly commenting on the ensembles tenation, or lack-there-of, really.

When the bell rang, Cas began heading for the door, only to be stopped by Dean.

"Hey you," Dean said, playfully, pulling lightly at Castiel's shoulder to have them facing each other. "It was good talking, today. Maybe this won't be the last time?"

Castiel smiled for the final time that class period. "I would hope not."

A/N: like I said, short chaptered. This is more of an 'I had an idea and now it's on paper' sort of thing. Anyway,  
Fact: Jess and I became friends because we both forgot out instruments one class. I am fuck hot. I also have sex hair.  
Fiction: We actually both play violin, and she didn't tell me I was fuck hot. Yet.


	2. Chapter 2- Secret Agent Meg

A/N: _having to remind myself that I promised this would be short-chaptered. I like long chapters. But hey, chapter 2 , guys! Isn't this exciting. I call this one Secret Agent Meg, and within it you will learn that God things come to those who sit there like the awkward virgins that they are_.

"Oh. My. God. Cas." Meg slammed a pile of books on the table where Castiel sat. They were supposed to be studying for an APUSH exam together.

"What, you find something good?" Cas asked, obliviously.

"I got your dumb books," Meg said, "but I heard something that is probably ten times more important."

Castiel chewed at the end if his blue ball point pen. "Now what's that?" He asked.

"Dean Winchester. 16, and a junior, like you. Blonde hair, green eyes. Sweet, charming, smart, killer smile, totally hottie. Pretty much an absolute lady killer." She stated all of this so matter-of-factly, as if it was simple common knowledge.

Castiel removed the pen from his lips. "Rings a bell, why? Is he some history buff or something?"  
Sighing, Meg asked indignantly, "Can you please stop being such a virgin for one second? Anyway, I heard him talking to Jo Harvelle-"

"As he often does." Cas interrupted.

"About you." She glared at her friend, and let the statement hang there.  
Cas leaned forward and let out a soft "Hm." His tongue poked out of his mouth and he licked his top lip, before asking "What exactly about me?"

Meg pulled out a chair and sat. "This is where it gets good. Okay, Dean was all, 'There's this guy in my band class, and he's first chair clarinet player and he's like, really hot. He's kinda like dorky, but its insane. He has total 'I've just been fucked' hair, and this mouth, and dude his eyes are like, iceburgs or some shit. I don't even know' And then Jo was all 'Well, did you get his number?" And he was like, "No, I was too scared. He kept looking at me with those eyes, and it was like, proper hot.' And then Jo started going on about he's a wuss out something and he has to ask you out but holy shit Cas, Dean fucking Winchester, not bad."

Castiel sat wide-eyed, gaping.

"You sure he said that? About me?" Cas choked out.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Well, unless, there's another fucking first chair clarinet player running around."

"Um. Okay. Wow." Castiel said, still gaping. "Cool. What now?"  
Meg sighed impatiently. Huffing, she responded, "You go talk to him. Like, now."

"Now?" Castiel's eyes widened. "I wouldn't know what to say."

Smirking, Meg said, "Looks like that won't be too much of a problem."  
Castiel glared at her in confusion, but it became clear when he heard someone who sounded very masculine clearing their throat behind him.

"Hey, Cas." The familiar but terrifying voice protruded from behind him.  
Meg made a face at Castiel before striding away, leaving Cas to turn and face his beautiful, scary, fate.

"Heh... Hi Dean." Castiel whimpered.

Dean smiled, flashing his bright teeth. "I meant to ask you earlier, could I get your number?"  
Castiel froze. "My, uh, my number?"

Chuckling, Dean responded, "Yeah, maybe I could text you sometime, we could talk."

Cas smiled blankly, but soon cane to his senses, and said "Right, yeah." He scribbled his number on a peice of paper, and handed it to Dean, who thanked him and turned away. As soon as Castiel was alone, Meg slinked back over to him. "Way to go hot shot, keep it up, and you might even get some."

With that, Castiel slugged her in the arm.

A/N: Fact: Jessica and I tend to do some hardcore library snooping

Fiction: Only once has an over-excited girl try to tell me that she heard Jessica likes me, and that was not in the library.


	3. Chapter 3- Txt Me Tho

A/N: _short chapters are growing on me. Thanks for ask your support so far, keep it coming :-). P.s.- it's my birthday, so technically this is a birthday fic, so party. Oh and this chapter is specifically dedicated to nerd67 because she is wonderful and Canadian and has never made a macaroni sculpture_.

Castiel stopped practicing again, to look at his phone.

He was not, however, waiting for Dean to text him.

This was his twelf time checking his phone in twenty minutes.

But he was mostly sure that he was not waiting for Dean to text him.

He could barely play 16 measures without stopping to look at his phone.

Maybe he was waiting for Dean to text him.

He hadn't even gotten through one song yet in nearly half an hour.

Okay, so he was waiting for Dean to text him.

He couldn't help it. Dean was, in a word, cool. Meg had been pretty spot-on with her description of him earlier. He was something Cas just couldn't resist.

Finally, when Castiel was playing the B flat in measure 104, his phone buzzed, and lit up with an unfamiliar number. He smiled as he read the text.

"Hey Cas, it's me, Dean."

"Hello, Dean :-) " Castiel responded.

On the other side of the line, Dean was pleasantly surprised to see how quickly Castiel responded. Usually he would immediatly label people like that as 'needy', but not Cas. It's was okay if Cas was a little needy, because Cas was different. He was special.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Um... Nothing. Just practicing a few things for band. How about you?"  
Dean could practically feel him blushing over the phone.

"Just hanging around, thinking about you :)" 'That should turn him red.' Dean thought, proudly.

This response took a bit longer than the previous ones.

"Me? Really? Um, wow. I guess I was thinking about you, too :-) "

Dean laughed aloud at Castiel's response, but not in a mocking sort of way. More so out of complete adorableness than anything else.

"That's good to hear. Does that mean I get to take you to dinner tomorrow night?" Dean didn't feel like waiting. He wanted to take Cas out as soon as possible. He had no patience for games.

"Yes, I suppose it does."

Dean was more than pleased with Castiel's response.

"Good, we'll work out the details tomorrow. Until then, goodnight."

Castiel smiled to himself like an idiot as he picked his clarinet back up. With a happy thought to rest on, he could practice peacefully.

A/N: _fact: Jess and I hardcore flirt whilst texting. We jokingly ask each other on dates all the time._

_Fiction: I guess just the circumstance and exact dialogue. Pretty snazzy, huh?_


	4. Chapter 4- Lunch Date

_A/N: not my birthday anymore? Whatever. Party hard 5eva_.

Tomorrow had come.

Castiel could barely sleep last night because of the anticipation caused by this very day and its events. He actually thought that today would never come, but now that it was here, it dragged on impossibly slow. It's was a B day, so Cas didn't have band, and would have to find Dean some other way. He figured lunch was his best shot.

The first two periods of the day dragged along. The math lesson seemed extra hard and the English lecture especially boring. By the time it was his lunch period, Castiel had actually begun considering calling it quits and just sitting in the corner until it was time for his date with Dean, because all of this was nonsense. Finally, it was his lunch period. He stood up in line, grabbed a salad and a milk, just like every other day, then sat down. At first, he watched his surroundings feverishly. He didn't want to be caught off guard if Dean were to approach him, but he soon loosened up, as his lunch weight became more interesting than the bustling cafeteria.

Castiel hardly even noticed when Dean sat next to him. However, he very much did notice when Dean's deep voice cooed, "Hey there, cutie." Castiel could feel himself blushing from the inside out while he was desperately attempting to wipe his mouth clean.

"Um, hi Dean."

Dean smiled at Castiel, and, with a very smooth tone, asked, "So, we still on for tonight?"

Castiel's eyes widened in glee, and he grinned. "Of course. What, exactly, did you have in mind?"

"Nothing too formal, if that's okay. I was thinking we could go to the Roadhouse, I know the owner, and then maybe we could head back to my place and watch a movie or something." There was something about the way that Dean said 'or something'that sent a little shiver down Cas' spine.

Smirking, Castiel responded, "That sounds great. I'll text you my address. Pick me up around seven?"

Dean said nothing, but took Castiel's chin between his thumb and index finger, and winked.

He strode away confidently, ready for his date tonight.

_A/N: this chapter is uncomfortably short, so I promise to have a new, longer chapter up by tomorrow night. _  
_Fact: chocolate milk and movie planning at lunch_  
_Fiction: we are not two homosexual young men_.


	5. Chapter 5- Rabbit Food

_A/N: here's that chapter I promised. I love your reviews, do keep sending them! Sorry its taken so long, but I've been having some stuff going on at school, and my brother is leaving for his first semester of college on Sunday, so i want to spend time with him, plus, this chapter just has been slow-coming to me_.

"Wow, Cas, you clean up nice." Dean exclaimed, as the door to Castiel's house was swung open.

It was true. Despite being told that the evening would not be formal, Cas was dressed in a white button-down and a blue tie that matches his eyes. Even his mess of hair seemed to look fancy.

Dean felt hardly classy in his flannel shirt but ignored that. He wouldn't let anything put a damper on his evening with Cas.  
"This is Baby, she was my dad's." Dean rubbed the dashbord of the Impala that the two had climbed in to as he spoke. Cas gave a questioning look, making clear he didn't understand the importance of 'Baby'. Dean would fix that later. He turned the key in the ignition and listened for the purr of the engine. He smiled when he heard it, and the two set off.

The Roadhouse was bustling, as it usually was on a Friday night. Cas was surprised to find that Dean apparently did not just know the owner, they were very familiar. A woman that Dean addressed as Ellen came up and hugged Dean asking him all sorts of friendly questions. She even turned to shake Castiel's hand. From behind the bar, a pretty blonde girl that Cas recognized as Jo Harvelle gave him a wink.

They were ushered to a booth near the back of the restaurant. the music's was quiet and the people weren't too loud, so Castiel could easily enjoy Dean's talk about his brother, about school, about his car, out about anything else he wanted to talk about. Cas shared a few stories of his kind, buy always traveling father, and his rebellious brothers. He talked about how it was his dad who had gotten him interested in band, and how now playing clarinet occupied most of his free time.

Seeing three expressions change on Cas' eyes as he spoke was fascinating to Dean. the night had just begun, and it was already one of the best dates Dean had ever been on. They held hands on top of the table, drawing a smile from Jo when she delivered their food. Cas found it easy to infer that she had something to do with this date.

"Why do you always eat salad?" Dean asked, whilst gnawing at his steak.

"Its healthy. And I like it." Cas dangled an onion on his fork as he spoke.

"Rabbit food?" Dean mocked.

"Yeah. It's refreshing." Cas responded, defensively.

Dean took a sip of his drink. "It's gay."

Castiel laughed. "So are you."

Dean shrugged and laughed. "Can't argue that."

They teased and talked and laughed and giggled for a few hours. All the while the two would play with each others feet under the table, or lace their fingers together. When they had finished eating, Dean insisted he paid the bill. Not without protest from Cas, of course, who eventually ended up paying the tip.  
They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.  
"So, I'm taking you to my house?" Dean asked, as they approached the Impala.

Cas shrugged. "If you'd like."

Dean took this add his opportunity to swoop in. He approached Cas, placing his left hand on the smaller boys hip, and his right on Castiel face. He pulled Cas close, putting only inches between their faces. "I would love to take you home with me." Dean rumbled, so close to Cas' mouth that Cas could practically feel the vibrations on his lips.

It was Cas who actually closed the distance between them, pressing his slightly chapped lips against the soft ones of Dean. Dean could feel Castiel's chest pushing against his own, and dug deeper into the kiss. He broke away for a few seconds to breathe, and felt himself smiling. He gave Cas another soft peck on the lips, before whispering, "Maybe if we are going to get there, we should leave her." Castiel let out a soft moan of protest, but complied, and opened to passenger side of the car.

Not long after, Castiel found himself in Dean's house, standing awkwardly in the living room. Drab had run upstairs to talk to his younger brother, leaving Cas to soak I'm good surroundings. Dean's house was quaint. Nothing too fancy, but definitely inviting. Cas enjoyed it. After a few minutes, Dean came back down the stairs, and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. He looked in to Cas' blue eyes and smiled. "I guess we should get this movie started."

_A/N: so I cut this chapter short. I'm just really exhausted, I'm sorry guys, buy none of this was going well. I'll try again tomorrow._


	6. Chapter 6- Avengers Assemble

_A/N: I haven't forgotten you! I've just had a lot of personal stuff going on, plus a stunted sense of creativity. I had to shorten this chapter just to get it up at all._

"What are we watching?" Cas asked, leaning against the door gram to Dean's living room.

Dean looked up from his DVD rack. "How do you feel about superhero movies?" He asked, turning to face Castiel.

"I tend to like Marvel movies more than anything." Castiel responded with an indifferent shrug.

Smirking, Dean said, "Good. Let's watch the Avengers."  
He popped the DVD into the player, and manuvered his way to Cas. Dean grabbed Castiel by waist, and pulled their faces together. He let Cas brush their lips together, but pulled his head back at the contact. Castiel looked at up Dean with concerned eyes, bothered by the lack of contact that he had expected. Dean chuckled at Cas' ignorance. "If you get me started," Dean's low voice mumbled, " then we won't be able to see the movie." Cas ducked his head forward, and pressed his lips against Dean's for a light peck. without even fully breaking away from the kiss, Cas nearly growled the deep words, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Dean looked to Cas and replied to the obvious request with a knowing smirk. He pressed his face against that of Cas, taking in the movements and feelings of Castiel. Dean slid his tongue against Cas' plump bottom lip, begging desperately for entry, which Cas eagerly allowed. It wasn't long until dean has Cas pinned against a wall, panting. Dean sucked on Castiel's tongue, causing Cas to let out an unholy moan and Dean to grow harder within his boxers. He bucked his hips against Castiel, coaxing more moans, each of which he adored.

Castiel nibbled on Dean's ear, before whispering, "Come on, Dean. It's starting." He dragged a reluctant Dean to the sofa, where the pair cuddled through the movie.

_A/N: well this is what nearly a weeks worth of writing has to show for itself. Not gonna lie, I'm pretty upset with myself about this one. Once the mess of my life becomes a bit less messy, I'll be back to posting a couple chapters a week,I promise. Big fluffy plans for these two. And smutty ones, too._  
_Fact: Avengers cuddling happens frequently_  
_Fiction: nothing all of this happened exactly like this. I am Castiel and she is dean Winchester and also we're boys now real talk man._


	7. Chapter 7- Concert Night

A/N: hey bbyz. I wrote you a this~

Castiel sat, in his bowtie and cummerbund, clarinet case in one hand, sheet music in the other, on his parent's sofa. Dean, who had offered to give him a ride to the school, was due any minute now.

The winter concert was supposed to be held the week before Christmas break, but after three weather-related cancellations, it had been moved to the first week of January.  
Cas stared at the evergreen tree that still sat in his living room, although it was now tinted brown, with what seemed like more needles on the floor than on the tree. He sighed and checked his watch again. The concert started in an hour, and as section leader, he was supposed to be thirty minutes early. He lived about twenty minutes out from the school, giving him about ten minutes until he started panicking.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Cas sprang to his feet to open it. "Come on, dweeb," Dean said as the door was opened. "You have some woodwinds to boss around."

"Feeling endearing, I see?" Cas responded as he shut the door behind him. Dean grabbed Cas by the neck and pulled him into a deep, wet, kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds and asked, "Is that better?" It had been two days since their date, and Dean missed the contact.

Cas nodded, so Dean turned to his car, the dark-haired boy following closely behind him. Dean looked stunning, Cas had to admit. Most people simply looked dorky in the concert uniform that the school required. Dean, however, looked quite the opposite. He looked professional, and sleek, and the way that his dress pants hugged his figure was enticing. ...  
Twenty minutes later, Dean and Cas arrived at their school. They were the first ones there, so the door was still locked, and it was cold. Castiel cuddled himself into Dean's arms, hiding from the icy January air. When they saw their band teacher approaching from the inside to start letting students in, they separated for the sake of embarrassment and PDA.

"Well, you boys are the first ones here." Mr. Crowley announced once they had passed through the music department lobby and were in the band room. "Castiel, I'm not surprised." He added "However Dean, Crowley continued. "It's nice to see you showing initiative. Have you been spending time with Cas? He must be a good influence on you." Dean couldn't help but chuckling and even Cas bit back a smile. "Oh yeah," Dean responded, "He's been a real good influence on me."

Mr. Crowley smiled ignorant and pleased, for Dean was more often than not one of the last students strolling in.

He turned to Cas. "Well then, Castiel. Would you mind grabbing me my show book from the back office? And Dean, could you start setting out the stands on stage?" He handed Dean a chart that had the predetermined seating arrangements. He smiled at Castiel's name in the first chair position. Dean knew just how much music meant to Castiel, and how passionate he was about it. Therefore, seeing him at first chair, surpassing all the seniors who had been hoping for four years for that spot, filled him with joy, and pride. He grabbed two stands and turned for the stage. …

After rummaging around for awhile in the disarray that is the music department's back office, Castiel found the binder of sheet music for that night's concert on the table next to the chorus teacher's desk. He darted back to the band room, and saw that a few more people had congregated in the middle of the room, at its lowest part. Among them were his brother, Gabriel, and his girlfriend, Kali. When Gabriel looked over at Cas, he shot him a friendly nod, and headed began rounding up his section so they could start warming up. ….  
Nearly two hours later, the concert was over, and Cas was very nearly exhausted. The show when amazingly, and he was overjoyed about that, but he was also tired. He and Dean were asked to hang back and clean up a bit, because of course, the other kids can't do it for themselves. Mr. Crowley had to leave as soon as the show ended because his son was sick, so it wasn't long until Dean and Cas were alone. Dean was stacking chairs, and

Cas was running around picking up trash.

"Hey, Cas." Dean called as he stacked the last chair.

"Yeah?" Cas responded from the trash can across the room.

"Come here."

Castiel smirked and met Dean by the stack of chairs he had just finished.

Dean wrapped her arms around Castiel's waist, and pulled the warm body close to his own.

"I wanted to ask you something." Dean whispered, with their faces only inches apart.

"What's that?" Castiel asked.

"Okay," Dean started. "This is a bit out of my area. I don't usually act like this. But, um, I guess it's no secret that I really like you. A lot. And I wanted to know if maybe you would... be my boyfriend? Like officially?"

Castiel smiled, and pressed their lips together.

"Yes, of course, Dean." He whispered, still so close to his mouth that Dean could feel the words vibrating on his lips.

The night could have ended like that, for all they cared. Them standing, pressed together, only barely touching, simply absorbing one another.

But of course right then the lights shut off, and they knew it was time to leave. So they left, hand in hand.

A/N: Well this is a long chapter! I broke my tablet, which is what I did most of my writing on, so that was fun. I feel bad about this chapter an y.

Okay well I love you all. R&R y'all~


End file.
